


dancing on my own (or not)

by beanieklaine (princeissy)



Series: twenty four first meetings (or Klaine Advent 2017) [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeissy/pseuds/beanieklaine
Summary: Blaine's sophomore dance class with the infamous Cassandra July looks like it's going to be an awful semester, until Kurt, the cute TA, shows up.





	dancing on my own (or not)

Five days into the semester, Blaine knew he was fucked.

To elaborate, he was taking the required sophomore dance class as NYADA, widely regarded as the dance class from hell, taught by Satan herself, Cassandra July.  
Blaine didn’t consider himself a bad dancer, but singing with the Warblers meant mostly doing the two-step and the occasional jump on furniture. He hadn’t taken a dance class since he was eight and in ballet classes, and by the fifth day Cassandra July had creatively already given him two different disparaging nicknames: Eyebrows, and Hobbit.

On the fifth day of dragging himself out of bed towards getting verbally berated for two hours, Blaine had learned to dread dance class and was ready to accept the L. Today seemed to be different, though. Instead of her usual brutal warmups, July was talking with a tall brunet in the front of the room. 

July abruptly turned to the class and said, “Alright, since you’re all pathetic this year, I’m going to have an assistant. This is Kurt. He’s going to be an example of what you should all hope to achieve on the first routine, though I doubt any of you will.” She then proceeded to turn on the music, and Kurt immediately began to dance.

He was phenomenal. Elegant, willowy, and everything Blaine wished he was. Every one of his dance moves flowed gracefully into the next, and Kurt seemed to be able to portray emotion through dance. After a final pirouette, Kurt’s routine came to a close, and Blaine was almost sad- he was absolutely beautiful.

Immediately after, the class dispersed to begin rehearsing the first routine themselves. After five days of facing July’s wrath, Blaine realized he was actually doing better than most of the class and was happy when he didn’t receive any cruel remarks from the professor. 

About halfway through the class, the professor stopped the class. “Okay, I can’t take looking at this anymore. We’re going to start something new- dancing with a partner. Everyone, pair up.”

Blaine was suddenly dismayed- it was only the fifth day of class and it seemed everyone else already had a friend in the class. Blaine stood alone awkwardly until July called out, “Kurt, go work with Hobbit over there.”

Despite July’s callous attitude, Kurt was warm and friendly, calling Blaine by his real name and never getting frustrated at Blaine’s mistakes. 

Blaine could feel himself getting better each class afterwards and during the private help sessions Kurt had offered him. And it paid off, because at the end of the semester, Blaine left with both an A in the class, Kurt’s number in his phone, and a date.

The next year, July asked Blaine and Kurt to be TAs for her sophomore dance class.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Klaine Advent 2017. Reblog on [Tumblr](https://beanieklaine.tumblr.com/post/168523148729/dancing-on-my-own-or-not).


End file.
